


Шут

by Ali4e



Category: France 17th c., Historical RPF, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: Однажды жарким днем в Сен-Клу, изнывая от скуки и капризов Месье, шевалье подшутил над безнадежно влюбленным в него молодым мушкетером. Он не мог знать, что через несколько лет судьба столкнет их снова - в Марселе, в тени замка Иф.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Антуан Морель - не ОМП, а реально существовавшее лицо, и кое-что из его биографии в этом тексте вполне соответствует действительности.

Январь 1670 г., Марсель  
Морель шел по набережной, весь красный потный и злой, судейский воротничок душил его, хоть сорви да выбрось. Господи, мантии нет и полгода, а он в нее уже не помещается! Какой же он жалкий, как от него, наверное, воняет — как от этих гниющих водорослей, принесенных на берег зимними штормами. Встречные знакомые кланялись, но их подобострастные улыбки тут же увядали, когда они видели выражение его лица. Купчишики, прокуроры со своими женами, с выводком засидевшихся в девках костлявых дылд — он и не заметил, как превратился в такое же убожество.  
Да-да, сейчас ведь время прогулок, он и сам частенько выбирался сюда на променад — процветающая и разнообразная марсельская светская жизнь. Как же он мог до этого опуститься? Сколько лет прошло? Четыре года, пять? Что же будет еще через десять?  
А через десять лет он станет копией своего брата, и эта мысль заставила его тихо зарычать. Он не сел с братом в карету, сказал, что нуждается в моционе, но на самом деле просто боялся, что прибьет Пьера, если еще хоть минуту послушает его возмущенное квохтанье: «Да что он себе позволяет!» Да все он себе позволяет. Потому что он — шевалье де Лоррен.  
Свалился как снег на голову в первых числах января, ничто не предвещало, ни донесений, ни даже слухов — ничего. Но вот, видите, там, над резиденцией архиепископа разлилось золотисто-розовое сияние? Это кавалер Лотарингский разместился там в гостевых апартаментах, и больше ни один дом в Марселе не был достоин его принять.  
Кроме, возможно, этого.  
Морель остановился, вперив взор в горизонт, где возвышалась скалистая громада замка Иф. Зловещая ухмылка потянула вверх уголок его рта, но он тут же себя одернул. Мстительность, злоба, дурные страсти — все это так провинциально, так грязно и воняет, как стоячая вода. Нет, ему понадобится другое, если он хочет… А чего же он хочет, черт возьми?  
Вот брат его, Пьер, всего-навсего хотел нанести визит вежливости и пригласить де Лоррена к обеду — не то чтобы он горел желанием видеть шевалье в своем доме, но считал себя обязанным так поступить. Ссылка, не ссылка, но Морели — хозяева Прованса и обязаны проявить гостеприимство. Они принимали самого короля, когда он путешествовал тут со своим двором, и, видит бог, обошлось это недешево. А еще раньше, когда в Тулузе содержали маршала Монморанси, Морели оказали тому всяческое почтение, хоть и было ясно, что его голова надолго не задержится на плечах. Пусть знают, что такое древнее окситанское вежество.  
Да, древнее, ох, какое древнее… Морель от злости пнул булыжник, тот угодил в собачонку госпожи советницы. Мерзкая кривоногая тварь завизжала, а Морель прошагал мимо ошеломленной хозяйки, даже не взглянув на нее. Хрен вам, а не вежество сегодня, не дождетесь.  
Итак, Пьер спросил его: «Ты ведь был знаком с шевалье де Лорреном? Наверное, тебе стоит пойти со мной». «Да-да», — ответил он, не отрываясь от бумаг. Завтра с утра в парламенте его ждала настоящая драка с этим сукиным сыном Шампленом, и в голове у него сейчас было сплошное крючкотворство. Лоррен-Арманьяки, Париж, «мушкетерские деньки», как он это называл… Ах, постойте, не он их так называл. Это отец с Пьером говорили: «Мушкетерские деньки Антуана», хихикая при этом, как над крайне удачной шуткой. И он хихикал вместе с ними: «Да, когда я еще мог усидеть на лошади». Чертовски смешно. Париж был нелепым сном, и как же хорошо, что он проснулся.  
Пока ехали к дому архиепископа, Морель рассказывал брату, как разгромил на утреннем заседании подлеца Шамплена, — ну хорошо, не разгромил, но заставил понервничать, и дело на мази, клянусь тебе, Пьер, мадам Сомюр получит свое наследство, половину которого уже должна мне за судебные издержки… Но вот мы и приехали.  
В первый раз он вздрогнул, когда их объявили: «Господа Пьер и Антуан де Морель!» Проклятье, совсем забыл, не предупредил брата. Первое правило, самое простое, которое он мгновенно усвоил в «серой» мушкетерской роте: никаких «де».  
Никаких. Ни малейших. Исключено. Не обговаривается.  
Как же он мог забыть?  
Тут-то, в Марселе, приставку «де» они носили не задумываясь. Их отец купил дворянское звание еще у Ришелье, а у Мазарини добился права передать его сыновьям. Но очутившись среди юношей, приходившихся родней королям и папам, юношей с обманчиво ласковыми глазами, с коварно-нежными манерами, Морель сразу понял: забудь о своем «де», если не хочешь, чтобы от тебя осталось мокрое место. Ты им не ровня. Ты сознаешь это и несешь с достоинством. Ты не какой-то господин Журден*, ты вполне доволен своим местом в общественной иерархии.   
И тогда, может быть, у тебя появится слабый шанс на то, что один из них проронит: «А этот малый — он не так уж плох. Чувствует шаг. Пригласим-ка его четвертым в карты». «Шаг», термин из фехтования и балета — занятий, которые эти юноши считали единственно достойными, — приобрел в их устах новое, очень тонкое значение. Духовник внушал Морелю, что он обязан быть человеком добродетельным, отец учил его уму-разуму, матушка — состраданию и манерам, но здесь, в Париже, важным быстро стало одно: уметь. Чувствовать. Шаг.  
Никаких шагов Пьер не чувствовал здесь, в гостевой спальне архиепископа, где степенный слуга торжественно облачал шевалье в темно-синий муаровый жилет. Странно, при взгляде на де Лоррена Морель ничего не испытывал, словно даже и не узнал, хотя это, несомненно, были его любопытные глаза и изогнутый в легкой улыбке рот, будто нарисованный акварелью. Он был похож на картинку, которая всплывала в голове, стоило подумать «шевалье де Лоррен», — такой же ненастоящий, — а вовсе не на человека, которым как прокляли Мореля много лет назад.  
Зато он уж точно узнал слугу: «Господи, Гастон!» Узнал и чему-то обрадовался, едва не помахал ему рукой, вспомнив кое-что веселое: как они, держа этого Гастона за ноги, свесили его с балкона, чтобы он влез в окно этажом ниже и открыл им дверь, а потом… Ох, то была длинная история и очень забавная; но пока он ее вспоминал, Пьер принялся отвешивать старинный сложный поклон — да что этот дурак творит!  
За утренним облачением короли принимали придворных, а знать давала указания челяди, и как ты себя поставишь, так к тебе и отнесутся. Процесс мадам Сомюр немедленно вылетел у Мореля из головы, но было уже поздно. Все тут для них было кончено в первую же секунду, а Пьер продолжал углублять масштабы катастрофы:  
— Сударь, когда бы вы согласились оказать нам услугу, то почтили бы нас своим посещением, чтобы разделить нашу скромную трапезу…  
Черт. Черт. Черт. У шевалье брови чуть взлетели вверх — опасный знак! — его знаменитые брови, ставшие, казалось, еще безупречнее с тех пор, как Морель видел их в последний раз. Так нельзя изъясняться в его присутствии, в одном с ним доме и городе, даже шепотом под подушкой, и то нельзя.  
А как же, как же можно-то? Морель судорожно выметал из головы набившуюся туда окситанскую кашу и вспоминал, как, бывало, говорил своему приятелю из «серой» роты: «Дорогуша, мой повар — такая скотина, я б уже давно его повесил, но он мне дорог как память. Молю вас, милый, придите завтра, мне страшно есть одному то, что он готовит».  
Впрочем, нет, для шевалье это звучало бы слишком фамильярно, так близко они не сошлись, и надобно ведь было «чувствовать шаг».  
Нет, ему Морель сказал бы: «О небеса, я с ног сбился, разыскивая для графини Икс список последней мольеровской пьесы; нет, у вас не спрашиваю, это последнее место, где я стал бы его искать. Так вот, я проходил мимо «Сосновой Шишки», а там у самых дверей — вообразите, драка между лакеями, вступились за честь господ. Но представляете, каково это, когда за тебя дерутся лакеи? Итак, а что же я хотел сказать?.. Ах да! Приходите ко мне завтра на обед, если, конечно, выносите маркиза Игрек; виконт де Марсан вроде бы непременно обещался быть».  
Да, через Марсана легче всего было подобраться к де Лоррену, про себя Морель называл этот прием «фланговая атака». Марсан был мягче, проще — нежный цветок средь хищных лотарингских зарослей. Это означало, что он всегда давал тебе второй шанс, а то и третий, словом, следовало крепко облажаться перед Марсаном, чтобы он вычеркнул тебя из списка живущих. Но сейчас, наверное, им бы и Марсан не помог.  
Потому что Пьер продолжал нести всякую ересь, в чем ему шевалье совершенно не мешал, видимо, наслаждаясь этим зрелищем, как итальянским фарсом, где обсыпанные мукой комики громко пердят, а потом переспрашивают: «Что-что вы сказали?»  
Да хрен там. Он терпеть не мог эти фарсы, еще Марсану все время влетало за то, что тот на них ходил, — ах, простодушный Марсан! «Обнаружить вас среди самой низкой публики, перепачканного сиропом от лимонов, или что за дрянь там продают…»  
Что-то забрезжило в нем, встрепенулось, потянулось то ли навстречу воспоминанию, то ли облитой полуденным светом фигуре перед ним. И когда наконец наяву прозвучал этот голос, Морель вздрогнул во второй раз.  
— Вы слишком добры ко мне и слишком красноречивы. Боюсь, что я недостоин такой чести. Кроме того, я ведь нахожусь под домашним арестом.  
Домашний арест ничуть не мешал ему наносить визиты местной знати, и уже было ясно, что в этот круг Морелям ни за что не попасть, но… хотелось стоять и слушать. Мучительная смесь стыда и удовольствия.   
Морель теперь смотрел на него во все глаза, наконец-то узнавая, почти предвосхищая каждый жест. Вот он отослал слугу и сел в кресло — тем текучим движением, которое Морель видел сотни раз. Он опускался сперва на самый край сиденья, затем подавался назад, одну ногу подобрав и выставив другую, а руки клал на подлокотники ладонями вверх. Все тело под контролем, от макушки до пальцев ног, а меж тем — ни малейшего напряжения. Сколько нужно танцевать, сколько фехтовать, чтобы двигаться так?  
И как раз то, что он сел, а им не предложил, да еще и отвернулся, уставившись в окно, таки навело Пьера на мысль, что им здесь не рады. Он прервал свои речи, в которых убеждал шевалье, что тот очень даже достоин чести обедать у Морелей, и в растерянности оглянулся на брата. «Идем, Пьер», — одними губами произнес тот.  
И вдруг двери распахнулись, и в комнату без всякого доклада вошли двое, уверенно раздвинули братьев Морель плечами, убрали их с дороги, как мебель, и прямиком устремились к шевалье. Тот встал им навстречу, и за широкими спинами вновь прибывших мелькнуло его оживленное лицо. Объятия. Дружеские похлопывания. Печальные понимающие взгляды.  
Морель смотрел на их пыльные ботфорты, мятую дорожную одежду, перчатки для верховой езды, которые те забыли снять, — видимо, очень спешили. Ну конечно. Маркиз де Понс, чей род восходил к суверенам Прованса, и шевалье де Сен-Жак, губернаторский сынок. Прискакали аж из самой Тулузы, они ведь были там, на выездной сессии парламента и большом дворянском собрании по этому поводу. У Сен-Жака отвалилась шпора. Де Понс так и не убрал руку с плеча шевалье, они встали кружком, как заговорщики. «Как вы?» — «Справляюсь. Вы привезли?» — «Да». Сен-Жак сунул было руку за пазуху, но оглянулся на братьев Морель, так и застывших у двери.  
— Кто это? — спросил он, измеряя их недобрым взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Да в общем-то никто, — ответил шевалье. — Гастон, проводи этих… господ.  
И вот Морель шел и шел, почти слепой от досады, и в нем зрело осознание того, что эта усеянная мусором и конским навозом осыпающаяся набережная, эти, с позволения сказать, дамы в перелицованных платьях, и весь Марсель, чтоб он сгинул, и сам Морель, такой, как сейчас, в судейской мантии, жирный и неуклюжий, — это и есть сон, гадкий, душный кошмар, от которого он сейчас медленно просыпается. А настоящую жизнь, с ее сладкой мучительной болью, он оставил в Париже, забыл ее вкус и цвет, ее язык и шаги. Невозможное желание вернуться затопило его с ног до головы, и он вспоминал, вспоминал, вспоминал…  
_________  
* Господин Журден — персонаж пьесы Мольера «Мещанин во дворянстве».


	2. Chapter 2

«Мушкетерские деньки» — когда он вполне держался в седле и был всего лишь кругловатым, эдаким добрячком-пухлячком, что ужасно умиляло дам, которые обожали ему покровительствовать.  
Но плевать он хотел на дам. Он уже тогда все о себе знал, и до дам ему не было никакого дела, а до кого было — так это до Лоррен-Арманьяков, которыми он сразу же стал просто одержим.  
Не он один; возможно, он лишь поддался моде, но как же ей сопротивляться, когда ты — юный провинциал, которому папаша купил место прапорщика в «серой» роте, и ты идешь к Тюильри по Большой галерее, потому что за дворцом находятся королевские конюшни, где упражняются в верховой езде. А в галерее торгуют шляпами, кружевами, пуговицами, табакерками, всякой мужской амуницией, как и женской, но женская-то тебя волнует меньше всего. И вот ты стоишь у прилавка, гадая, стоит ли купить жемчужную серьгу себе в ухо, потому что, на твой взгляд, это смотрится умереть как стильно, однако ты боишься, что безнадежно отстал в этом от жизни так же, как и во всем остальном. Ты вспоминаешь, что видел в ушах у парней вчера в фехтовальном зале, но, конечно, ты ничего не видел, кроме своего клинка и кожаного фартука мастера боя, в который тебе, кажется, чудом удалось попасть пару раз, и кстати, забудь слово «парень», не смей произносить его никогда, никогда. Наконец ты крутишь головой в надежде найти в толпе кого-нибудь из вельмож и их уши, да так и замираешь с опасно вывернутой шеей.  
Потому что они идут по проходу, все трое, как к себе домой, — да, собственно, к себе домой они и шли, потому что жили в Тюильри, в апартаментах Главного конюшего, и вся эта галантерея, рассыпанная по прилавкам, не может затмить их блеска. Даже Марсан — малыш Марсан, дамская игрушка, с виду совершенно безобидное существо — кажется тебе кем-то, кто не чета простым смертным.   
Но почему, почему? Тогда в моду начинали входить трости, и как раз Марсан лихо умел вертеть ими на ходу, не здесь, конечно, не в галерее, а где-нибудь на прогулке в саду, просто чтобы дать выход своей юной энергии. Нет, не трости. Парики, эти пафосные аллонжи, делавшие мужчин богоподобными? Нет, парики тогда еще почти не носили, да они в них и не нуждались, и даже, кажется, в завивке тоже, — хотя как знать, как знать, — и Морелю, с его одуванчиковым пухом на голове, было просто больно смотреть на эти тяжелые светлые пряди, бьющие по плечам.  
Луи д'Арманьяк шел впереди, за ним де Лоррен и Марсан, как фрегаты за флагманом, сзади еще кто-то из гизаров помельче, и еще, конечно, этот их несуразный Виллеруа. Конопатое, вечно похмельное нечто с почти прозрачной кожей, и всегда-то он вырядится, как уличный жонглер, а двор в восторге, и назавтра уже все надевают зеленый брасьер с оранжевой подкладкой, и тебе самому вдруг кажется, что ничего изысканней и придумать нельзя. Вот он вытянул свой веснушчатый нос в сторону лотка с какой-то позолотой, замедлив шаг, но де Лоррен не глядя схватил его за перевязь и дернул к себе, как собачонку за поводок. Тот только взглянул на него с немым упреком. Но правда, опаздывать нельзя, ведь сейчас будет урок верховой езды, да, и ты, Морель, никакой не «де», будешь долго громоздить свой жирный зад на лошадь перед этими господами, и молиться, молиться, молиться, чтобы они нашли себе другую мишень для насмешек, как это было вчера в фехтовальном зале.  
На Марсана там налетел один гасконец, ростом ему чуть ли не по пояс, с непроизносимой фамилией, которую он сократил до «де Бежар» (и лучше было не спрашивать, откуда взялась приставка «де»), но на этом и закончились все его уступки столичным нравам. «Сударь, я хочу с вами сразиться». — «Сударь, здесь сражаются с теми, с кем велит мастер боя». — «Сударь, а я хочу». — «Сударь, а я — вовсе нет». — «Это отчего же, сударь?»  
— Идемте со мной. — Де Лоррен словно вырос из-под земли рядом с ними. — Учебные рапиры?  
Хороший он задал вопрос, потому что кто б им разрешил взять боевые, и вообще, это вышла бы настоящая дуэль со всеми вытекающими; словом, Бежар ничего не мог ответить, кроме «да», но тем самым уже выставлял себя трусом. Впрочем, он им и был, потому что ему следовало сказать «нет», а потом принять все последствия, но даже его безбрежной гасконской наглости на это не хватило.  
И разумеется, Бежар успел только сделать выпад, как де Лоррен простым блоком вышиб шпагу у него из руки — с такой силой, что она улетела вперед, а Бежар по инерции — за ней. И вот когда он пролетал мимо де Лоррена, тот ударил его шпагой плашмя по спине, так что он упал, лицом в песок и опилки. Это было подло. Это было смешно. И все, что потом случилось с Бежаром, предопределилось в момент его падения.  
Но Морель справился. И с лошадью, и со шпагой, и со своей неотесанностью; серьгу он так и не купил, зато весь превратился в уши и глаза. Жаль только, что смотреть было особо не на что: нет, он обзавелся, благодаря папашиным связям, кое-какой светской жизнью и теми, кого с натяжкой можно было назвать друзьями — по большей части чинными молодыми людьми, так или иначе близкими к господину Кольберу. От них сроду не дождешься никакого сумасбродства; не носили они ни зеленого с оранжевым, ни малинового с золотым; их имена не гремели в публичных домах отсюда до Сен-Клу, и короля не развлекали рассказами об их очередных выходках. Компанию Лоррен-Арманьяков они якобы презирали за опасный либертинаж, примерно как лисица презирает виноград, и Морель думал, что когда-нибудь в этом обществе вывихнет себе челюсть в попытках подавить зевоту.  
Хуже того, папаша подыскал ему невесту. Он тогда еще возлагал на второго сына большие — прямо-таки неподъемные — надежды, и окситанские смуглянки все как одна были его недостойны. В Париже нашлось одно благородное семейство в крайне стесненных обстоятельствах, если не сказать «голодавшее», готовое променять свою дворянскую гордость на солидный куш. Родством они были связаны с Мортемарами и теми же де Понсами, и хотя никакого проку им от этого не было, но лишь до тех пор, пока у них нет денег, а стоит им разбогатеть, так их мигом начнут принимать даже у самой госпожи де Тианж. А вместе с ними, разумеется, и зятя.  
Вот и приходилось сидеть с невестой у окошка вечерами, под строгим присмотром ее мамаши из дальнего угла комнаты, и так и хотелось ей сказать: «Поверьте, мадам, вашей дочери я не опасен. Уложите ее голую в мою постель, и она встанет с нее такой же, какой пришла».  
Сероглазая мадемуазель д'Иври была чем-то похожа на принцессу Генриетту, только в отличие от той, была уж совсем глупая. И в своей наивности она не замечала, как загоняет жениху иголки под ногти бесконечным потоком вопросов:  
— А правда, что шевалье де Лоррен совершенно бесчувственный?  
При дворе она не бывала, зато навещала подруг, и Морель легко мог угадать, какие там велись разговоры.  
Он пытался перевести беседу в абстрактную плоскость:  
— Не знаю, мадемуазель. Что значит чувствительность? Пристала ли она мужчинам, и в коей мере? Не думаете ли вы…  
— Я слышала, что одна знатная дама открыла ему свое сердце. — Его невеста не желала сбиваться с курса. — А он его растоптал.  
«Вы которую даму имеете в виду?» — хотелось ее спросить. В свете много говорили об одной принцессе, чьи страстные письма шевалье зачитывал вслух в «Сосновой Шишке», сделав вид, что сию секунду обнаружил их в своем кармане и понятия не имеет, откуда они там взялись. Но Морелю больше нравилась другая история, об особе не менее титулованной, которая пригласила шевалье в свой охотничий павильон. Она обставила будущее любовное гнездышко со всей возможной роскошью, велела накрыть стол с изысканными яствами, откупорить лучшее вино, и села ждать. И шевалье явился, правда, не один, а с Марсаном и парой мелких гизаров; дама обомлела так, что и слова вымолвить не могла. Эта орава уселась за стол — спасибо, что лакеев не позвали, — и вмиг уничтожила все кушанья, вылакала все вино, а после они плотоядно уставились на бедную женщину. Она не знала, как оттуда ноги унести, и приятели покуражились над ней всласть. Пальцем ее не тронули, слова грубого не сказали, да это им и не понадобилось, чтобы ее сломать. Это было подло. Это было смешно.  
Никто не смеялся, когда в пруду Фонтенбло выловили труп запоротой до смерти девушки, — как оказалось, горничной одной престарелой графини. Виновного не нашли, а кое-кто болтал, что не очень-то и искали. Якобы потому, что очень хорошо знали, где искать.  
Морель отмахнулся бы от этих слухов как совсем уж бредовых, но случилось так, что в то утро он стоял в оцеплении возле пруда, и когда тело извлекали из воды, он то крепко зажмуривался, то заставлял себя смотреть. Его еще и рыбы поели. Тошнота подкатывала к горлу, и он мысленно бубнил: «Как же ты поедешь на войну? Там тоже будут трупы. Как же ты поедешь на войну? Там тоже будут…» Но не такие, точно не такие.  
И вдруг он услышал за деревьями голос:  
— Какая страшная смерть…  
Боже мой, это был Месье: самое милое и славное существо на свете, как казалось ему тогда. Морель, невидимый за густыми зарослями, вдохнул аромат сирени и жасмина, и тошнота начала отступать, и мир стал чуть светлее, как случалось всякий раз, если рядом оказывался Филипп Орлеанский.  
Как всегда, совершенство, от завитушки на лбу до серебряных пряжек на туфлях в форме бабочек с украшенными бирюзой крыльями. Морель был готов любоваться им часами, даже не всем Месье целиком, а какой-нибудь его частью, например, его розовыми безупречными ноготками или даже одним ноготком. Морелю как-то пришлось стоять в карауле на очередной церемонии, на которой что-то пошло не так, и Месье тогда тоже стоял очень близко, еще ближе, чем сейчас, и, нервничая, то покусывал согнутый палец, то сжимал перила перед собой. Морелю полагалось вытянуться по струнке и таращиться строго прямо, но он не мог отвести глаз от медленно таявшего следа зубов на лилейной коже. Дали бы ему волю, он бы зацеловывал этот след, пока он не исчез бы совсем, причем без всякого вожделения.  
Если б его спросили: «Что ты хочешь сделать с Месье?» — он бы ответил: превратить его в куклу и поставить в посудный шкаф, иногда доставать, расчесывать его кудри, прижимать к груди и засыпать с ним в обнимку. Вот такие чувства рождал в нем Месье. Ведь какой смысл вожделеть того, кто определенно — даже в твоих фантазиях — не загонит в тебя толстый член по самые яйца?  
Пока Морель стоял на берегу пруда и, как обычно, умилялся прелести Месье, ему не пришло в голову, почему герцог Орлеанский, эта богиня нежности, нимфа изящества, наяда кротости, не бледнеет и не сглатывает рвоту, в отличие от него самого. Он был печален — но и только. А затем все мысли вылетели из головы, когда шевалье де Лоррен сказал:  
— А может, ей понравилось.  
Сказать такое его высочеству! Морель застыл, будто сам превратился в куклу. Набитую ватой. Нимфы нимфами, а в гневе Месье был, мягко говоря, неприятен.  
Но он лишь прикрыл глаза, как от боли, и произнес:  
— Не шутите со мной так.  
— А как с вами шутить? — вкрадчиво спросил шевалье. — Вы знаете, я на все для вас готов.  
В те дни еще никто не связывал вместе имена двух Филиппов; еще были живы и даже здравствовали королева Анна и граф д'Аркур, и дойди до них подобного рода слухи, они устроили бы своим чадам такой либертинаж, что они бы не обрадовались. Злопыхатели говорили, что граф д'Аркур очень лихо управляется со всем своим дерзким выводком, который у него по струнке ходит, а уж Месье-то частенько рыдал мамаше в подол и просил прощения. Так что Морель мог поздравить себя с тем, что узнал о них одним из первых.  
Но лучше бы это произошло как-нибудь иначе.


	3. Chapter 3

Если бы Мореля спросили: «Что ты хочешь сделать с шевалье де Лорреном?», он бы сказал, что вопрос поставлен неверно. «Что он сделает с тобой?» Тоже не так. Почему он вообще помешался на Лоррен-Арманьяках, да, на всех трех сразу, — а шевалье выделял на первый план лишь потому, что он явно был из тех, кто вгонит в кого угодно свой член по самые яйца. В кого ему угодно, разумеется.  
Вероятно, дело заключалось в том, что они воплощали в себе то, чем он хотел стать, но не мог, а если бы и мог, то не осмелился. Хотя, что касалось девушки в пруду, он, фигурально выражаясь, не хотел бы стоять и у края этого водоема. Даже если бы там плавали мальчики. Так отчего так мучительно сладко щемило сердце, стоило шевалье оказаться поблизости?  
Он отсчитывал дни в ожидании, когда они встретятся в фехтовальном зале, а там уже счет шел на минуты — до того момента, когда после занятий все меняли пропотевшие рубашки на свежие. Каждый раз он старался ненавязчиво оказаться рядом с шевалье, и вот наступали эти секунды, во время которых он бросал свои взгляды украдкой — как бродяга, дорвавшийся до обильного стола, загребает кушанья руками и жрет, жрет, жрет. Разворот плеч, линия ключиц, гладкая, чуть влажная кожа, родинка на лопатке, серебряный крестик между сосков — какая же это мука, смотреть на то, как он бьется о грудь, когда шевалье наклоняется, выпрямляется и наклоняется за чем-нибудь снова. Ешь это, быстро, быстро и осторожно, чтобы не дай бог не поймали.  
Однажды шевалье слишком резко потянул за ворот, и кружева с треском порвались, разлезлись, как паутина. Лицо его помрачнело, он даже издал чуть слышный возглас — он, который всегда пропускал свои чувства сквозь частую сеть, прежде чем выказать их. Морель уже знал, в чем дело, — Лоррен-Арманьякам всегда катастрофически не хватало денег.  
Сам де Лоррен имел от своего дома, может, тысячу ливров в год — этих денег ему не хватило бы и на неделю. Его счета оплачивал Луи д'Арманьяк, чье растущее семейство и амбициозные финансовые махинации поглощали все щедроты короля. А если у Марсана заводилась в кармане какая-то копейка, он немедленно спускал ее в карты.  
Так что испорченный воротник был для шевалье куда большей неприятностью, чем вызов на дуэль, и это натолкнуло Мореля на одну идею.  
Он обдумывал ее больше суток, а точнее, искал в себе храбрость ее осуществить. Сделать это — означало выйти на свет, что было чертовски опасно. Пока он вздыхает в углу, пока никто из Арманьяков его не замечает, можно фантазировать о них, сколько угодно, но если этот шаг окажется неверным, он навсегда отравит свои мечты.  
Под конец он уже буквально ходил кругами возле стола, на котором лежал лист самой хорошей бумаги и сверток кружев — один из десятка, валявшихся в сундуке. Матушкины подарки, которыми она его засыпала, он уже не знал, куда их девать: все эти перчатки, ложечки, тушечницы, бонбоньерки — почти все немодное, уродливое, провинциальное, стыдно людям показать. Но кружева были отличные, фламандские, безупречно белые, ни намека на желтизну или серость. Достойный подарок. Но что написать?  
Морель все-таки был сыном своего отца, то есть человеком очень прижимистым, и не садился за стол, пока строчки послания не отпечатались у него в голове в хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемом виде. Вот еще, портить бумагу, пусть ее целая пачка.  
«Сударь, я осмелился…»  
Нет. Что за нытье?  
«С признательностью за…»  
За что же ты признателен? За то, что тебя еще ни разу не пнули? Так руки не дошли, точнее ноги, а может, шевалье просто боится, что его сапог увязнет в твоей жирной заднице.  
«Позвольте выразить вам свои дружеские чувства…»  
Не позволит.  
«У меня этим барахлом сундуки набиты, а вам завтра не в чем будет пойти к королеве…»  
Ага, написать так, а после этого сразу пойти и повеситься.  
«Я хочу, чтобы эти кружева обнимали вашу шею, касались вашей кожи, раз мне это запрещено…»  
Морель, да ты поэт.  
Однако в этих словах прозвучала какая-то верная нота. Он мысленно повторил их еще раз, прислушался. Где-то здесь он сделал шаг в нужную сторону.  
«Я хочу…»  
Именно.  
Окончательный вариант записки выглядел так:  
«Сударь, мне захотелось прислать вам эти кружева, а вы можете захотеть отправить их обратно, выбросить в окошко или даже надеть, — как вам будет угодно».  
И подпись — Морель, без всяких «де», естественно.  
Ответ пришел быстро и был удручающе краток: «Очень вам благодарен» — и все. Не случилось никаких последствий, ни хороших, ни плохих, и зря, оказывается, он столько времени терзался в сомнениях, как перед женитьбой или государственной изменой. Ну разве что шевалье стал иногда задерживать на нем взгляд, изучающий и даже как будто выжидающий чего-то, но Морель понятия не имел, каков должен быть следующий шаг.  
Он в полной мере осознал это позже, наверное, перед самым отъездом в Марсель, хотя некоторые проблески случались и раньше, — какой же он был дурак! Какой же трубадур окситанский, наивный увалень, слепой в своем обожании, нелепый, как героиня Скюдери!  
Нужно было прислать ему не один сверток, а все десять, и добавить к нему весь мамашин хлам — он бы взял. Заказать ящик вина и отправить в Тюильри, пройтись по лоткам Большой галереи, а лучше сразу дать ему денег — и деньги он взял бы тоже. Брал же он у других — а каким, по-твоему, образом те столь же неказистые провинциалы оказывались на периферии его блистательного круга? Даже Филиппу Орлеанскому наверняка разрешали только смотреть, пока тот не разобрался, что к чему.  
И, может быть, и Морелю что-нибудь перепало бы, какая-нибудь нестоящая мелочь, вроде той, что случилась год спустя в Пуату. Большой компанией они ехали на свадьбу шевалье де Бриссака, в его имение под Шательро, а по пути им пришлось заночевать в придорожной харчевне. Не обошлось без попойки, и многие не добрели до своих комнат наверху, в том числе и Морель. Он проснулся рано утром, на лавке в общем зале; какая-то добрая душа подложила ему под голову его же свернутый плащ, но все тело нещадно ломило от неудобной позы, вдобавок к обычному похмелью.  
В зале не оказалось никого из живых, одни лишь храпящие тела, если не считать неразговорчивого хозяина таверны и двух таких же угрюмых служанок, убиравших следы вчерашнего разгула, и Морель побрел по лестнице наверх.  
Заглянул в одну дверь — на кровати там раскинулся граф де Фуа, огромный, как гора, а на полу, явно сброшенный туда неловким движением графа, свернулся калачиком Бежар.  
Его к тому времени уже окончательно сломали методичными издевками, и он бегал за Лоррен-Арманьяками, как шелудивая собачонка, постоянно себе во вред — хотя, например, если бы он прибился к компании, близкой к его землякам Грамонам, то его там приняли бы гораздо лучше. Арманьяки же держали его для самых мерзких дел, которые не поручишь хорошему слуге, чтобы не задеть его достоинство и репутацию. Это разрушало Бежара на глазах.  
Будить их не было ни малейшего желания, и Морель заглянул в другую комнату. Да так и застыл на пороге.  
Там спал шевалье, на спине, совершенно обнаженный, закинув обе руки вверх, как иногда делают младенцы. Луч света из неплотно закрытых ставень падал именно так, чтобы позолотить курчавую поросль в паху и очертить изящный член, томно склонившийся на левое бедро. Все остальное скрывалось в легком сумраке, таком интимном и нежном, словно сам воздух ласкал это прекрасное нагое тело.  
Испытав самую мощную и внезапную эрекцию в своей жизни, Морель шагнул вперед, закрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Какое-то время он стоял так, задыхаясь от сладкой боли, чувствуя, как слезы подступают к глазам. Он не мог оставаться здесь без риска утратить рассудок, но не мог и уйти. Его собственный член рвался наружу, и Морель, закусив губу, чтобы не застонать, достал его и сжал в кулаке, словно хотел оторвать, а потом сделал несколько судорожных движений. Помотал головой, ища в себе хоть какую-то волю, но ее не оказалось, и он принялся работать рукой, сцепив зубы, чтобы не выдать себя случайным возгласом. Несмотря на нарастающие спазмы наслаждения, он вдруг отчетливо осознал, что шевалье, если вообще спал, сейчас уж точно проснулся — так не дышат во сне, не лежат столь неподвижно. Да что там: Морель все равно не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы ему приставили пистолет к виску, и острый стыд, раздиравший грудную клетку, только усилил удовольствие, превратив его в чудовищный по силе экстаз. Он не закричал только потому, что голосовые связки свело той же судорогой, что и все тело, и он корчился на этой двери, как жук, перевернутый на спину, отвратительный, жалкий и счастливый.  
Шевалье так и не шелохнулся, и Морель, чуть придя в себя, понял, что таковы правила игры. Он тихо выскользнул из комнаты, а потом даже не удивлялся тому, что шевалье ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Однако именно тогда у него и забрезжила мысль, что ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы буквально позавчера он не оплатил срочный карточный долг Марсана, прибавив, что с возмещением можно не спешить примерно до Страшного суда.  
Но от этих событий его пока что отделял целый год, и ему оставались лишь потные, душные ночи, полные фантазий, причем довольно робких. В самой дерзкой из них шевалье спьяну запутывался пальцами в собственном гульфике, а Морель говорил ему: «Дайте мне» — и тот давал. Как выглядит его член, Морель хорошо знал еще до происшествия в таверне, потому что подглядывал за ним самым гнусным образом, и вот теперь воображал этот самый член — кстати говоря, не очень толстый, но крепкий и ровный, как башня, — в собственной руке, а потом и во рту. Его язык будет старательно плясать по головке, скользить от нее вниз, к пушистым, как персики, яйцам, которые он тоже тщательно обсосет; его губы ощупают каждый дюйм этой плоти, его пальцы станут гладить и ласкать, пока шевалье будет хрипло постанывать, поддавая тазом и придерживая его за затылок. А потом его рот наполнится соленым и горьким, и он с благодарностью проглотит все до капли, а потом начисто вылижет еще красную и раздувшуюся головку и все, что попадет на атласную кожу бедер и живота.


	4. Chapter 4

Неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось, но спасла его, как ни странно, мадемуазель д'Иври. Дело неуклонно двигалось к браку, сколько ни утешал себя Морель надеждами на то, что ему обязательно что-нибудь помешает. Например, семейство д'Иври выяснит, что его прабабка по матери содержала публичный дом — тщательно скрываемый факт, известный всему Провансу.  
Уже был составлен черновик брачного контракта, определены почетные свидетели — господин Кольбер, господин д'Артаньян и сама мадам де Тианж. Морели одарили будущих родственников приличным выездом и кредитом у лучших модисток, чтобы мадемуазель д'Иври могла появляться в свете уже в качестве невесты Мореля.  
И вот однажды на балу он ее потерял; она волшебным образом испарилась, пока он ходил за лимонадом для нее. Мать ее просаживала свои несуществующие деньги за ломберным столом бывшей канцлерши, и не хотелось ее от этого отвлекать, и вообще раньше времени сеять панику.  
С фужером в руке Морель последовал в сад, окружавший отель Сегье, где проходило празднество, больше для того, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха и собраться с мыслями. Скорее всего, девице стало дурно в духоте, и кто-нибудь хлопочет сейчас вокруг нее в задних комнатах, да и черт с ней.  
Как и все парижские сады, этот был маленьким и тесным, и, пока он продирался по аллее, листва и ветки хлестали его со всех сторон. Так что он чудом услышал приглушенный женский вскрик, раздавшийся откуда-то из-за живой изгороди.  
Морель насилу нашел, где ее обогнуть, протиснулся меж тополиных стволов и увидел скамейку, на скамейке — свою невесту, в рядом — шевалье де Лоррена, с рукой у нее под юбками, так глубоко, что казалось, будто он засунул ее в тело мадемуазель по самый локоть.  
— Э-э… — сказал Морель, точнее, промычал, как тупая корова, а мадемуазель взвизгнула, вскочила и убежала, на ходу теряя шпильки из прически.  
Шевалье, напротив, устроился поудобнее, раскинув руки на спинке скамьи.  
— Что же, будете ревновать?  
Морель печально вздохнул. Мелькнула досада на невесту, за то, что поставила его в неловкое положение, но тут же пропала. Лунный свет, пение сладкоголосых ночных птиц, прекрасный юноша — словно сцена из романа, и вот только эта толстая неуклюжая фигура напротив, с фужером в руке, не вписывалась в нее совершенно.  
— С чего бы? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос шевалье. — Хотите лимонада?  
Меньше всего он думал в тот момент о том, чтобы «чувствовать шаг», но угадал очень метко. Шевалье рассмеялся — не этим своим стеклянным хохотом злой феи, а как-то очень по-человечески.   
— Нет, не хочу, — сказал он. — Поедемте лучше кутить.  
И Морель провел лучшую на тот момент ночь в своей жизни — первую в череде таких же чудесных, с Марсаном, сворой мелких гизаров и невесть откуда взявшимся отпрыском печально известного семейства д'Эффиа, бледным типом с мрачными шутками.  
Утро принесло головную боль и скучную необходимость объясняться с будущими родственниками, отчего он ушел из отеля Сегье, ни слова им не сказав. У него как-то вылетело из головы происшествие на скамейке, а когда оно вернулось обратно, вместе с ним возникла и прекрасная мысль.  
Приведя себя в порядок, он отправился к д'Иври и вызвал отца семейства на конфиденциальный разговор, в котором поведал, в каком ужасном положении оказался по вине их развратной дочери. Его оскорбили, а он не может вызвать негодяя на дуэль из-за своего низкого происхождения. Придется это сделать самому господину д'Иври (да, конечно), а он, Морель, будет жить отныне с несмываемым пятном позора. Но он так великодушен, что никому не расскажет о случившемся, даже своей родне, при одном условии — если д'Иври напишут его отцу и сами откажутся от этого брака под каким угодно пристойным предлогом. А он умывает руки.  
Так все и вышло, а через неделю Морель отправился на охоту с герцогом Гизом и ордой лотарингцев — но только после того, как одолжил Марсану лошадь со своей конюшни, потому что его собственная, как на грех, захромала. Не скоро он увидел это животное снова, и к тому времени оно годилось уже только на колбасу.


	5. Chapter 5

Январь 1670 г., Марсель  
Как оказалось, к ужину сегодня у Морелей вместо шевалье был другой гость — не кто иной, как Бежар, которого занесло в Марсель еще прошлым летом. Его выгнали из роты за неназываемый проступок, скорее всего, воровство или шулерство, и дома его никто особенно не ждал, так что Морель, сжалившись, пристроил его на таможню. Образ жизни он и здесь вел самый скверный, и Морель весьма удивился, увидев его за своим столом, ужасно потрепанного, но прямо-таки сияющего. А еще больше он удивился, узнав, что Бежара пригласил отец.  
Старик отошел от дел, но держал ухо востро, боясь, как бы сынки не разрушили империю, построенную его потом и кровью. А Бежару было что поведать, и, слушая его, Морель-старший с укором посматривал на сыновей: мол, это вы мне должны такое рассказывать.  
Бежар уминал жаркое с видом человека, впервые за много дней дорвавшегося до настоящей еды, что, впрочем, не мешало ему болтать безостановочно.  
— Арест де Лоррена наделал много шума, ведь ничто не предвещало, пусть герцогиня Орлеанская была на него очень сердита. Объявили, что его везут в Лион, в тамошнюю тюрьму Пьер-Ансиз, и многие до сих пор думают, что он там сидит, например, та же герцогиня. Но не успела карета выехать из Сен-Жермена, как примчался гонец с новым приказом короля — доставить шевалье в Марсель и посадить под домашний арест в резиденции архиепископа, который по случайности приходится дядей этому его приятелю… как же его? Антуан, вы должны помнить.  
— Виллеруа, — произнес Морель, склонившись над тарелкой. «Мушкетерские деньки».  
— Но каков же хам этот ваш кавалер Лотарингский! — вновь завел свою волынку Пьер. — Мальтийский рыцарь, чтоб его…  
— Ты тише кудахтай, — оборвал его отец. — Понадобится — будешь и спину гнуть, и шапку ломать, поди не стеклянный, не рассыплешься.  
— Это еще зачем? — фыркнул Пьер. — Он же в опале.  
— Ты чем слушал, дуралей? — ощерился папаша Морель. — У кого в опале, а у кого и в фаворе. За него есть кому похлопотать. Верно я говорю? — И он взглянул на Бежара, а затем и на Антуана.  
— Истинно так, истинно так, — помотал головой гасконец, выковыривая волокна, застрявшие в зубах, а Морель только коротко кивнул.  
— Видишь ли, сынок, это у нас путь всегда прямой и ровный, и мы по нему идем, пока ноги переставляем, — ударился в философию отец. — А у них, — он посмотрел в потолок, будто говорил о небожителях, — все иначе. Они как к колесу привязаны: сегодня Париж, завтра Лион, сегодня дядюшкины перины, завтра замок Иф. Поэтому никогда с ними не ссорься и никогда им не доверяйся.  
— Да я с ума, что ли, сошел им доверять? — скривился Пьер.  
Пьера можно было только пожалеть: утром его унизил де Лоррен, а теперь собственный отец благосклонно поглядывал на ничтожного Бежара, как бы намекая, что его собственные дети — олухи и неудачники.  
И папаша был в своем праве: когда в твоей епархии, где у тебя все схвачено, вдруг случается столь из ряда вон выходящее явление, как свалившийся на голову опальный лотарингский принц, надобно напрячь все органы чувств, чтобы не допустить какой-нибудь дряни и не упустить своей выгоды. Сыновья с этой задачей не справились, а вот Бежар оказался куда ловчее.  
Пьер поспешил рассказать то, что и без того все знали:  
— Заключение совсем не строгое, с ним один слуга, зато переписка дозволяется только с родными, и все письма, входящие и исходящие, носятся в сыскное ведомство на перлюстрацию…  
Но Бежар их и тут обскакал.  
Де Лоррен принял его не далее как днем, сразу после тулузских дворян, и весьма ласково, и даже дал ему некое особое поручение, которое заставит его ненадолго покинуть Марсель, но иных подробностей он раскрыть не может, ибо связан словом — при всем уважении к хозяевам этого дома.   
Хозяева дома, впрочем, уже обо всем догадались.  
Говорили еще о чем-то — о свежих парижских сплетнях, о махинациях начальника порта, о грядущей закупке лошадей в Пикардии — но Морель все вспоминал, как утром Сен-Жак сунул руку за пазуху. «Вы привезли?» — «Да».   
И тут Морель осознал, как может добиться того, о чем не смел и мечтать, как хладнокровно и расчетливо заставит шевалье расплатиться по всем счетам, — боже мой, это ведь сама судьба привела его к нему в руки, швырнула, практически связанного и беспомощного! Как раз когда он все забыл; но угли тлели под пеплом, и он разожжет их снова, и ткнет в них прекрасное лицо шевалье, чтобы и на нем осталась печать унижения.  
Как только Бежар убрался восвояси, Морель схватил за руку брата, уже собиравшегося подниматься наверх, в свою спальню.  
— Пьер, — сказал он и облизнул губы, — ты хочешь стать лучшим другом Филиппа Орлеанского?


	6. Chapter 6

Если бы шевалье и вовсе не принял бы его в этот раз, то Морель бы влез в окно, постаравшись не застрять, но он был уверен, что его примут и даже, возможно, ждут.  
Ведь для того его и вышвырнули вон, чтобы он приполз обратно, как когда-то в Париже понадобилось бросить одного гасконца в грязь, чтобы обратить его в рабство. Как когда-то в Сен-Клу шевалье пытался проделать этот свой трюк и с ним, но у него не вышло, да, черт возьми, не вышло. А нынче у змеи вырвали жало, и Морель посмотрит, как она будет бессильно шипеть и извиваться в его руках.  
Морель предложит ему то, что он хочет, и он возьмет, как брал всегда, только на этот раз не даром.  
Был вечер, шевалье, заметно пьяный и небрежно одетый, сидел перед камином с бокалом вина, и когда он чуть повернул голову на звук шагов, то в отблесках яркого пламени Морель заметил то, чего не было раньше: тонкие морщинки на виске, припухлость под глазом, и прежде идеально четкий профиль как будто поплыл, подтаял, словно восковой.  
— Ну? — произнес шевалье, и в его голосе даже не было презрения, только безбрежная скука.  
Морель шагнул вперед и подобрал с пола бутылку вина.  
— Херес? Не изменяете своим привычкам. Но я принес вам кое-что получше.  
Поставив бутылку с хересом обратно, Морель протянул ему другую, которую принес с собой, и тот ее, конечно, не взял, только уставился на нее пустым взглядом.  
— Это что еще такое? — устало спросил он.  
— Мальвазия. Отменная, итальянская, смею вас заверить. Сам выбирал, сам покупал и уже попробовал эту партию. Поверьте, она вас достойна.  
— Морель, вы кретин. Нет, кретином вы были раньше, а стали идиотом. Или наоборот. Не важно, важно то, что я не пью мальвазию, так что забирайте ее и ступайте вон.  
— Вы раньше не пили мальвазию, а стали тем, кто ее пьет, — дерзко ответил Морель.  
Это был рискованный момент, но все получилось: шевалье вскинул брови и впервые посмотрел на собеседника. Ему наконец-то стало интересно.  
— Я помню, как вы сказали, — продолжал Морель, — что мальвазия — вино для тех, кто впал в отчаяние, а такого с вами никогда не случится. Но сдается мне, сейчас для этого самое время.  
— Я бы на вашем месте всерьез на это не рассчитывал, — с преувеличенной внятностью очень пьяного человека ответил де Лоррен. — Но хватит вам уже принимать трагические позы. Вы же должны понимать, как вам это не идет. Или идите вон, или садитесь в кресло, налейте себе хоть хереса, хоть этой вашей дряни, и развлекайте меня. Господи! Я вас едва узнал.  
— Увы, сударь, увы. — Воспользовавшись приглашением, Морель подтащил другое кресло к камину, сел на самый край, одну ногу подтянул, а другую отставил. Вышло не так изящно, но зато внушительно. — Я стал слишком стар и неуклюж для роли шута, и заплыв по Сене мне уже не удался бы.  
— О чем вы? — нахмурился шевалье, и осознание того, что он ничего не помнит, ожесточило Мореля еще больше.  
— Пропустим это. Я не затем пришел, чтобы предаваться ностальгии.  
— А зачем? — спросил шевалье так, будто уже знал ответ.  
— Лишь хочу понять, что кроме отчаяния могло заставить вас довериться этому пропащему гасконцу?  
— О нет, — вздохнул шевалье, и этот вздох едва не перешел в пьяную зевоту, — вы для шута ничуть не стары. Я с удовольствием послушаю сцену ревности в вашем исполнении. Если вам не хватает вдохновения, могу добавить: знаете ли вы, что Бежар давеча собственноручно снимал с меня сапоги? Архиепископ вывез меня пострелять кое-какую дичь, боялся, наверное, что я здесь рехнусь, с такими-то гостями. Я и не знал, что в Провансе есть болота, и чуть не утонул в одном из них. Когда я ввалился сюда, с меня грязь падала комьями, и не мог же я заставить Гастона заниматься своей одеждой, раз она в таком виде. К счастью, тут оказался Бежар…  
— Письмо, — перебил его Морель и зубами вытащил пробку из своей бутылки, выплюнул ее в камин. — Зачем вы дали ему письмо? Он его потеряет, продаст вашим врагам, в конце концов, напьется в дороге и забудет, куда ехал.  
— На это я, конечно же, отвечу, что понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите.  
— А я скажу вам, — храбро продолжал Морель, хотя ему совсем не понравился тот азарт, который мелькнул в глазах де Лоррена, — что Месье легко поддается влиянию тех, кто его окружает. А не тех, кто от него далеко. Вы лучше меня знаете, насколько он ленив и слабодушен, как легко его разжалобить и запугать. Вспыхивает он, как порох, но сгорает так же быстро, и каждый его порыв нужно раздувать, чтобы он вылился в какую-то деятельность. А сейчас на него давят так, как никогда в жизни, давят ваши враги, а ваши друзья от него удалены, и писать вы ему не можете, хотя вам это жизненно необходимо. Несмотря на все свое сочувствие, де Понс и Сен-Жак еще могут передать вам его письма, но вашими гонцами ни за что не станут, и в Марселе вы никого не знаете, так что представляю, как вы обрадовались Бежару.   
Тут он сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть вина, и сердце билось у него в горле; он боялся смотреть на шевалье, боялся говорить дальше. Пауза тянулась, пока шевалье не произнес:  
— Это все?  
— Нет, — ринулся вперед Морель. — Далеко не все. Знаете ли вы, что мой отец не просто богат, но богат сказочно? Ему тут должен каждый — судья, начальник городской стражи, даже архиепископ ваш: все ему должны. Здесь нет такой конторы, такого корабля, где он не состоял хотя бы в доле. И знаете, что за должность он купил, а потом передал старшему сыну? Управляющего почтовой службой Прованса. Не думаете ли вы, что было несколько неосмотрительно так обращаться с нами вчера — в вашем-то положении?  
— О, мое положение, — ухмыльнулся де Лоррен, — наконец-то мы добрались до сути. Оно представляется вам… как вы выразились? Отчаянным, да. И вы очень хотите им воспользоваться. Предложить мне услуги вашей почтовой службы, жизненно важные для меня, в обмен… на что? Вы тоже захотите с меня что-нибудь снять?  
Как же грубо. Раньше вы таким не были, мой принц. Что это — вино, злость или все-таки отчаяние? Раньше вы были добры ко мне, оставляли пространство для фантазий. Для глупой, глупой мечты. Но что делать, если она — лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной?  
Морелю вдруг подумалось, что он хотел отомстить де Лоррену, а ранил себя. Он глотнул еще мальвазии, и его передернуло от отвращения — то ли к приторному вину, то ли к самому себе. И то, что сделал де Лоррен, застало его врасплох.  
Он резко подался вперед, обхватил его за шею под стрижеными волосами и крепко сжал, а другую ладонь положил на его пухлую щеку.  
Еще никогда шевалье не прикасался к нему так, никогда не придвигался так близко — Мореля обдало его каким-то древесным запахом, горьким, холодным и свежим, с терпкой нотой вина и пудры для волос. От шеи по спине разлилась предательская слабость, и Морель вдруг испытал острое болезненное желание схватить эту руку и покрыть поцелуями. Господи, он, казалось, слышал, как стучит пульс шевалье на запястье. Глаза он зажмурил и боялся открывать, но все равно было слишком много ошеломляющих ощущений, перед которыми он оказался совершенно беспомощным, а главное, вернулась мучительная и сладкая боль.  
— Морель, вы все-таки славный болван. Вы совсем не знаете Месье и того, на что он способен, но это и простительно. Я вас прощаю. Я по вам даже скучал, клянусь, я не лгу. Да откройте же глаза, это глупо. Откройте, я вам приказываю.  
Морель открыл, но ничего не видел из-за пелены подступающих слез. Он мог быть каким угодно ловким крючкотвором, но состоял из плоти и крови, и плоть эту он в последнее время не баловал. Доступные мальчики остались в Париже, а здесь он мог разве что найти тощую стриженую проститутку, уложить ее лицом вниз и отыметь, причем даже не в задницу, потому что она тут же донесла бы на него как на содомита, а за такое в Провансе по голове не гладили никого, и в первую очередь не погладил бы его отец.   
Он видел только размытое пятно перед собой, блеск глаз и светлых вьющихся волос, в которые он никогда, никогда не осмелится запустить пальцы.  
— Не надо, — еле слышно произнес он. — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
— Ну что же вы, — почти с нежностью сказал шевалье. — Хотите меня поцеловать? Поцелуйте. Я разрешаю. Может быть, еще что-нибудь разрешу. Мне даже любопытно, как вы целуетесь. У вас красивый рот, да-да, есть и в вас что-то красивое. Вот здесь…  
Его большой палец скользнул к губам Мореля, прошелся по нижней, оттягивая ее, и крупная слеза наконец сорвалась с ресниц, упав на руку шевалье.  
— О, как трогательно.  
Морель отшатнулся, едва не опрокинув кресло, вскочил, неловко попятился. И, конечно, сбил бутылку, а та уронила другую, вино хлынуло на паркет и двумя ручьями устремилось к роскошному архиепископскому ковру. Даже у Мореля дома такие лежали только в парадных покоях, так что он не раздумывая бросился его скатывать и оттаскивать назад.  
И вдруг застыл, стоя на коленях, опустив голову, под тихий смех шевалье.  
— Больше всего мне в вас нравится то, что ваша практическая сторона всегда берет верх над сентиментальной.  
— И все-таки я неплох как шут, — произнес Морель, глядя в пол.— По крайней мере, я вас позабавил. Снова.  
— Да, и что тут плохого?  
— Ах, но ведь я пришел сюда не за этим. — Он тяжело поднялся, уже не задумываясь о том, как выглядит. — Я завтра к полудню пришлю к вам верного человека, которому вы можете отдать любой секретности письма, и через три дня они будут в руках адресата, в целости и сохранности. И с тем же человеком можно будет передать ответ. Я рад вам услужить. Я рад вас рассмешить. Мне ничего от вас не нужно.


	7. Chapter 7

Июнь 1665 г., Сен-Клу  
— Так откуда он, тот кадет?  
— Какой? — С усталым вздохом.  
— Тот, который сказал «фу» герцогине Вавилонской.  
— Какой еще Вавилонской?  
— Ну же! Кавуа, вы сами рассказывали. Изабелле Монморанси, у нее теперь ужасный немецкий титул, я его не выговариваю и боюсь представить, что он значит. — Энергия Виллеруа, как всегда, была неисчерпаемой.  
Даже в этот жаркий день в Сен-Клу, когда они все развалились прямо на траве возле фонтана, дававшего хоть какую-то прохладу. Ожидали Месье, но он застрял в гардеробной, судя по всему, в одном из худших своих настроений, но что за дело — с ним был де Лоррен, это теперь его забота. Посвященных в секрет стало чуть больше, и почти все они собрались здесь, на лужайке, сонные, разморенные и блаженные.  
И среди них — Морель, впервые оказавшийся в Сен-Клу, причем не с каким-нибудь скучным официальным визитом, не на многолюдном празднике, а принятый по-домашнему, с узким кругом ближайших друзей герцога Орлеанского. Он все еще не мог в это поверить; иногда принимался думать, как опишет свой неслыханный взлет отцу, но марево летнего дня растворяло в своем дыхании и восторг, и тщеславие. Изредка мелькала мысль, что так, наверное, и выглядит рай, да-да, может быть, несколько странно.  
Справа от него громко храпел граф де Фуа; он водрузил себе на живот котенка, а тот во сне съехал так, что его задница очутилась во рту у графа, словно тот собирался его проглотить, но это вовсе не мешало им обоим. И Марсан тоже дремал посреди незабудок, хоть картину с него пиши, и д'Эффиа — над очередной книжкой; пытался смежить веки и Кавуа, но его приятель, конопатый маркиз, тормошил его и теребил, не давая отключиться.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — вяло отмахнулся от него Кавуа.  
— Ваши собственные слова: она велела ему подержать свою шаль, а он шаль-то взял, но понюхал ее, скривился и сказал: «Фу-у!»  
— Ах, этот. Он из Оверни.  
— Ну нет, неправда.  
— Да почему же неправда?  
— Да потому что никакой Оверни не существует. Она не может существовать, это просто нелепо. Насмешка над человеческим разумом эта Овернь.  
— О боже… — простонал Кавуа и перевернулся на живот. — Я теперь должен вам доказывать существование Оверни? Посмотрите на карте.  
— И что значит карта? Я видел карту Страны Нежности, и теперь мне верить в город Привязанность-на-Склонности?  
— Вы скорее поверите в Пьянство-на-Разврате, — проронил д'Эффиа. — Но Овернь существует, я там был.  
— Вот это да! — Виллеруа мгновенно потерял интерес к Кавуа и развернулся к нему. — Вы прямо как те моряки, которые плавают к Мадагаскару и привозят оттуда всякие чудеса. Вы что-нибудь привезли?  
— Ничего, кроме расстройства желудка, — огорчил его д'Эффиа. — Потому что там скверная вода, а еще этот их овечий сыр, который выглядит так, как будто его уже один раз ели, и недожаренная баранина, и они даже самогон делают из овечьего молока, а еще ходят в овечьих тулупах без рукавов…  
— Вы все выдумываете, — с восторгом перебил его Виллеруа. — Быть того не может: какой смысл в тулупе без рукавов?  
— Смысл, видимо, в том, что они овечьи, — терпеливо объяснил ему д'Эффиа. — Они там спят с овцами, едят с овцами, бог знает что еще с ними делают…  
— Да неужели! — восхитился Виллеруа.  
— Конечно, ведь у них не хватает женщин.  
— Куда же они подевали своих женщин? Отправили к нам?  
— Нет, пожалуй, дело в другом. В горах так холодно, что даже у женщин начинает расти борода, а поскольку все поголовно ходят в тулупах без рукавов, то даже по одежде не скажешь, кто перед тобой, вот им кажется, что кругом одни мужчины.  
— О, я знаю многих, кому не терпится попасть в такое место. И хоть я к ним не отношусь, все же замечу: беда в том, что его нет.  
— Овернь существует. — Кавуа, похоже, заскучал без его внимания. — Хотя бы потому, что скоро наш полк выдвигается туда.  
— Да знаю я, — буркнул Виллеруа. — Знаю, что вы нас покидаете и едете в эту чертову Овернь. Господи, да зачем понадобилось вводить туда войска, это же центр Франции.  
— А вот вы и попались. — Кавуа расплылся в счастливой ухмылке. — Вы прекрасно знаете, где находится Овернь. Войска нужны затем, что там состоится чрезвычайная судебная сессия, которая будет расследовать всякие беззакония, которые местные власти чинили над людьми и, возможно, овцами тоже.  
— И для того, чтобы прекратить беззаконие, они посылают туда вас? Это все равно что тушить пожар дровами.  
«Какой чудный день, — думал меж тем Морель. — Чудесный, волшебный, восхитительный день». Пусть бы он длился вечно.  
Мадам навещала королеву-мать, и это было скорее хорошо, чем плохо, но могло быть и наоборот: она тогда еще была не врагом, а ненадежным союзником или непредсказуемым соседом. Настоящей войны с ней Морель уже не застал. С утра, по прохладе, собирались ехать в Париж, потому что Месье хотел непременно поздравить свою старую подружку мадам де Тианж с рождением второго ребенка (и так Морель оказался бы у нее без всяких невест). Но сначала Месье проспал, потом засел в гардеробной, и планы летели к черту… Впрочем, как-нибудь все разрешится, и непременно случится что-нибудь хорошее, а вечером не обойдется без увеселений, и, может быть, шевалье обратит на него чуточку больше внимания, чем на садовые скульптуры.  
— Ох, прекрасно!  
Голос был полон яда — скверный, взвинченный голос, заставивший всех подскочить и начать отряхиваться, застегиваться, натягивать сброшенные камзолы и поправлять парики. Месье стоял на дорожке, при полном параде, красный от жары и досады. Еще не все десять баллов по шкале его гнева, может, шесть или семь, с оттенком скорее обиды, чем бешенства, — в целом излечимо, тем более что за спиной у него покачивался с пятки на носок нарочито скучающий де Лоррен.  
— Посмотрите, на кого вы похожи. В таком виде являться к даме, еще и не совсем здоровой? Ни на кого положиться нельзя.  
— Но Месье, не поздно ли ехать? Такая жара, — пробасил де Фуа, у которого котенок теперь сидел на плече. — Вам станет дурно.  
«Не спорьте с ним», — попытался мимикой сказать ему шевалье, но было уже поздно.  
— Мне уже дурно, потому что вы меня огорчаете, — вы это нарочно? Я поеду к Тианж, потому что я ей обещал, потому что иначе она обидится, потому что это мой долг как главы Орлеанского дома, а вы все — как хотите, продолжайте валяться тут, будто жертвы Цирцеи, и заметьте, я не обозвал вас свиньями, хотя очень хотел.  
Д'Эффиа, который тут был единственным штатным придворным, счел нужным вмешаться, несмотря на жестикуляцию де Лоррена из-за спины Месье:  
— Мадам ведь уже в Париже, в Валь-де-Грасе, так? Вот и пусть нанесет визит от Орлеанского дома, и все формальности будут соблюдены. А вы посетите мадам де Тианж по-дружески, когда…  
— Дорогой мой, — процедил Месье, — вы сейчас предложили мне запустить кошку к собаке в конуру. Вы с нами недавно и потому не знаете… Ах!  
Он вдруг схватился за лицо; все замерли, глядя на алые струйки, просачивающиеся меж пальцев, а шевалье мигом подскочил к нему и обнял за талию.  
— Так, — несколько зловеще произнес он. — Довольно.  
Он повел Месье к фонтану, туда, где падала тень от деревьев аллеи, усадил на край, снял с него шляпу и парик. Запустил руку в его карман и достал платок, хорошенько намочил. Осторожно убрав его руку от лица, приложил платок к носу. Месье только хлопал глазами, а остальные наблюдали за этим, как за операцией искусного хирурга.  
— Зачем вы на себя столько всего надели? — принялся отчитывать его шевалье. — Будете ли вы когда-нибудь меня слушать? Давайте снимем хотя бы весту. Марсан, помогите.  
— Оставьте меня, я не буду раздеваться, — тоном упрямого злобного ребенка произнес Месье. — Я поеду к Тианж, перестаньте, ничего я не сниму.  
— Хорошо, тогда я пошлю за Танкредом, — угрожающе произнес шевалье, имея в виду личного врача Месье.  
— Нет, не надо посылать за Танкредом.  
— Не бойтесь, он не пустит вам кровь, она уже и так идет.  
— Нет, не посылайте.  
— Но мы обязаны это сделать, раз вам стало дурно, правда, д'Эффиа? — Шевалье оглянулся и подмигнул ему.  
— Конечно, надо послать, — меланхолично подтвердил д'Эффиа, который уже успел под шумок опять углубиться в свою книгу.  
— А я вам запрещаю.  
— Тогда снимите весту. Месье, у вас тепловой удар.  
— Ах боже мой, хорошо. Сударь, вы просто тиран сиракузский. Но кафтан потом наденьте обратно.  
— Мы его накинем.  
— Наденем.  
— Накинем. Марсан, да идите же сюда.  
И пока Марсан стаскивал с герцога Орлеанского слои одежды, шевалье стоял, склонившись над ним, держа мокрый платок на его переносице, проводя влажной рукой по его лбу, по отросшим кудряшкам волос. Месье остывал, таял и млел под этими прикосновениями. В какой-то миг он встретился с шевалье взглядом, и они улыбнулись друг другу — так, как будто были здесь одни.  
Но вдруг глаза его вновь расширились от ужаса:  
— Мой галстук! Я испачкал его? Скорее посмотрите. Что с галстуком, ну?  
— С ним все в порядке.  
— Ох, ни за что не поверю. Боже мой, неужели я его испортил?  
— Да что за беда, наденете новый.  
— Вы не понимаете, это из той партии, что подарил король. А вы же знаете его, он с меня потом с живого не слезет: «Что ж вы не носите тот, который с розочками?» «Разве вам не понравился тот, с серебряной каймой?» Он их все помнит, все, представляете, как будто сам эти кружева плел.  
— Тогда давайте его снимем.  
— Ну вот еще, как я могу ходить без галстука? Не хочу уподобляться этим… вот этим… которые тут неизвестно зачем…  
Это уже был намек для всех убраться подальше, и Морель чуть не застонал от досады. Он наслаждался происходящим и ничуть не ревновал: зрелище двух Лоррен-Арманьяков, хлопочущих вокруг Месье, явно еще долго будет развлекать его одинокими ночами.  
Но шевалье, похоже, не обрадовала перспектива провести с Месье еще несколько часов один на один, даже без помощи Марсана, так что он немедленно повернул разговор в другую сторону:  
— Подождите их отпускать, вы еще не решили, что будете делать сегодня, раз не едете к Тианж.  
— А кто вам сказал, что я к ней не еду? — Но прежде чем шевалье снова упомянул Танкреда, Месье сдался: — Не еду, хорошо. И чем же мне тогда заняться? Я больше ничего не планировал, никого не приглашал, у меня погреба стоят пустые, потому что в моем доме вечный беспорядок!  
Он снова начал заводиться и краснеть, и шевалье погладил его по щеке, усмиряя, — Морель чуть не ахнул от простой интимности этого жеста.  
Но пока он умилялся, другим приходилось нелегко. Д'Эффиа принял выпад на свой счет и стал бубнить:  
— Как я уже говорил вам, ваше высочество, это печальное обстоятельство вызвано пересмотром грабительских контрактов с поставщиками, и не далее как на следующей неделе…  
— А что мне прикажете делать до того? Вы все время предлагаете всякие глупости. Виллеруа!  
От неожиданности тот чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Все это время они с Кавуа играли в свой особый вариант «камень-ножницы-бумага», крайне незаметный, а проигравшему полагалось вытерпеть нешуточный щипок, ничем себя не выдав. Они играли в эту игру в караулах, на концертах, на пышных церемониях, которые так любили король и его брат. Понятно, что и Людовик, и Филипп ужасно гневались, застав их за этим занятием, но это только раззадоривало обоих.  
— Я к вашим услугам, Месье. Как ваш нос?  
— Какое вам дело до моего носа?  
— Я нахожу его великолепным.  
— Вздор.  
— Правда-правда. Когда тот скульптор делал ваш бюст, я упросил его дать мне слепок вашего носа, и с тех пор он у меня хранится в заветной шкатулочке. Иногда я достаю его и примеряю перед зеркалом в тщетных мечтаниях о том, что и у меня когда-нибудь вырастет такой же.  
— Сударь, вы издеваетесь над моим носом с тех пор, как вам исполнилось три года, как думаете, надоело мне это или нет? Скажите лучше, что нам сегодня затеять, и постарайтесь соблюдать приличия.  
Кровь у него уже не шла, с влажных кудрей по обнаженной шее стекали капли воды и исчезали в вороте рубашки, через тонкий лен которой, под небрежно наброшенным кафтаном, просвечивал жемчужный оттенок его кожи. Шевалье, с видом чуть усталым, присел рядом на край фонтана. Марсан устроился у него в ногах.   
— Давайте покатаемся на лодках! — с деланным энтузиазмом воскликнул Виллеруа.  
— Господи, я уже видеть не могу эти лодки, даже Мадам они надоели, хотя одно время казалось, что она намерена открыть тут где-нибудь поблизости еще один Новый Свет. Ну же, неужели вы больше ни на что не способны? Я вас не узнаю.  
— Так вы ведь велели приличия соблюдать, — вставил Кавуа. — И тем самым очень жестко ограничили его фантазию. По живому, можно сказать, отрезали.  
— Ох, как же вы все несносны. И никто ничего не придумает?  
Но думать никому и не хотелось, к чему это думанье в такой славный денек, когда можно просто наслаждаться бездельем, своей молодостью, красотой и блеском, впитывать каждый миг плавно текущего времени, которое никогда, никогда не повторится?   
Однако Месье так не умел; как и его брат, он обожал структурировать пространство, а еще больше время и людей в нем, и в результате их совместной деятельности возникали великолепные дворцы с роскошными парками и феерические праздники, не говоря уже об армии и флоте, каналах и плотинах, процветающей торговле и успехах в дипломатии. И это было замечательно, и даже вызывало благоговение, но все же венценосным братьям стоило иногда снисходить до простых смертных и позволять им маленькие слабости вроде бесцельного времяпрепровождения.  
Отличным выходом было бы загнать Месье в купальни, и пусть плещется там до вечера, а самим продолжать валяться в траве, дремать и болтать всякую ерунду; вечером же напиться без затей и блевать в Сену. Но спровадить Месье в купальни здесь мог только один человек — де Лоррен, которому пришлось бы остаться там с ним, а шевалье уже возложил на этот алтарь все свое утро и отчаянно нуждался в передышке. Иногда он смотрел на Месье взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось: «Вы невыносимы, но я без вас не могу, поэтому дайте-ка я вас придушу, да и дело с концом». Сейчас до этого было еще далеко, но все к тому шло.  
И вот, из сострадания к нему, или просто потому, что ему тоже напекло голову, Морель вдруг выпалил:  
— Позвольте сказать, ваше высочество.  
Месье посмотрел на него с некоторым недоумением, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, кто он вообще такой, но затем кивнул.  
— Можно устроить соревнования, — чертовски нервничая, начал он.  
— Какие соревнования? — нахмурился Месье, впрочем, скорее с интересом.  
— Да любые, какие больше понравятся вашему высочеству. В стрельбе…  
— Ну нет! — Месье даже взмахнул руками.  
— Или поэтические, — поспешил исправиться Морель. Месье расслабился, зато остальные покосились на него весьма враждебно. — Или скачки. Или кто знает больше… — Он запнулся, потому что в Марселе эта игра называлась «Кто знает больше знатных дам», но тут по понятным причинам такое не годилось. Зато годилось обратное. — Кто знает больше куртизанок.  
— В это я не буду играть, — сказал д'Эффиа. — Ясно же, что я окажусь на последнем месте, а на первом — Виллеруа.  
— Почему же он? — возмутился Кавуа.  
— Мы что, уже начали?  
— Нет, не начали, это неприлично, — строго сказал Месье, который тоже был не очень большим знатоком куртизанок. — Лучше кто знает больше епископов.  
Тут уж возмутился каждый:  
— Месье, так нечестно! Они же вам все представляются!  
— Предлагайте тогда сами, — передернул он плечами.  
— Осмелюсь заметить, погода сейчас такая, что только плавать, — вдруг сказал де Фуа. — Или нырять.  
— С лодок, — добавил Виллеруа.  
— Ох, ну ладно, пусть с лодок, — поморщился Месье. — Дались вам эти лодки. Но постойте, не будете же вы соревноваться в плавании. Это как-то по-английски и вообще не очень пристойно. Шевалье, а вы что думаете?  
Де Лоррен был занят тем, что, пристроив голову Марсана на своем бедре, легонько щелкал его по носу.  
— Пусть слуги соревнуются, — протянул он. — А мы их будем судить. Если уж ни на что другое нет средств.  
— Нет, я же говорил вам: поступления будут в июле… — быстрым шепотом произнес Месье.  
— Но позвольте, почему это нам нельзя плавать? — вмешался Виллеруа. — Я обожаю плавать.  
— О да, мы знаем. Где вы только не плавали.  
— Вот и плавайте с лакеями.  
— И буду. А что, в старину простолюдинам разрешалось принимать участие в турнирах…  
— Разве? — усмехнулся Месье.  
— Да, я читал в романах. Надо было назваться каким-нибудь Черным рыцарем, не поднимать забрала, всех победить, и можно жениться на принцессе. Так вот, я назовусь Черным конюхом или поваром, на гербе у меня будут две скрещенные лопаты или поварешки, я всех обгоню и женюсь на белошвейке или лавочнице… а впрочем, это и так со мной произойдет.  
Он намекал на свой грядущий брак с дочерью господина Летелье, который был дворянином в первом поколении, — даже Морель мог похвастаться большим, — и этот союз не приводил в восторг никого, кроме короля.  
— И не мечтайте, — сказал Кавуа. — Я вас обставлю в два счета.  
Наверное, опять-таки из-за жары, или из-за эйфории, вызванной тем, как все, включая Месье, подхватили предложенную им забаву, или из-за прекрасного зрелища на краю фонтана, — но у Мореля слегка размягчились мозги.   
— О, никому из вас за мной не угнаться, — с самодовольной ухмылкой заявил он. — Я ведь вырос на море.  
Все уставились на него, а потом как-то странно переглянулись, и у Месье сделалось очень сложное выражение лица, и если бы Морелю дали еще хоть секунду, он догадался бы сдать назад. Но тут шевалье резко поднялся, отпихнув брата, и ласково сказал ему:  
— Не сомневаюсь в этом. Я ставлю на вас. — Он повернулся к Месье. — Идемте же, еще ведь нужно отобрать из ваших слуг тех, кто умеет плавать.  
— Да-да, — сказал Месье почему-то тонким голосом и стал подниматься, опираясь на него, а Виллеруа заявил:  
— Вот это уж не обязательно. Нужно взять тех, кто будет хорошо смотреться в нижнем белье перед тем, как утонуть.  
— Я вас накажу, — кокетливо погрозил ему пальцем Месье, выбираясь на аллею, и все двинулись за ним.  
Морель же смутился, вспомнив, что он-то как раз и не будет выглядеть аполлоном, но в этот миг, проходя мимо него, шевалье сжал его плечо и тихо произнес: «Не знаю, что бы я без вас делал. Вы спасли мой день».  
Грудь сдавило от мучительной сладкой боли, уже привычной, но не приевшейся, и сейчас — особенно, ведь таким же жестом, наверняка неосознанным, шевалье благодарил своих братьев или выражал им поддержку. Господи, спасибо за это чудо — я стал для него своим.  
Вот только у шевалье не бывало неосознанных жестов, он контролировал каждое свое движение. Каждый шаг.


	8. Chapter 8

Уже стемнело, над Сеной тучами роились комары, и казалось, что все они слетелись сюда, чтобы отведать кровушки Мореля. Он переминался с ноги на ногу в мокрых штанах и рубахе, хлопая себя по плечам, убивая по два десятка кровопийц за раз, и восторг победы сменялся недоумением, а затем тревогой.  
Потому что длинная барка, с носа которой он так лихо спрыгнул, плыла дальше, не останавливаясь, чтобы его подобрать. На ней пылали факела, играла музыка, гремел заливистый смех — который не мог издавать никто, кроме Виллеруа.  
Но как же так? Разве он не прыгнул в реку? На носу тогда толпилось довольно много людей, кто в верхней одежде, кто в исподнем, слуги, господа — все смешались, а Морель был так опьянен восторгом и желанием показать свою удаль, что не очень-то и всматривался в них. Он совсем потерял контроль — и над собой, и над происходящим. Он больше не чувствовал свой шаг.  
Теперь, стоя на маленькой рыбацкой пристани, которую договорились считать финишем, он озирался по сторонам, но не видел никого, даже слуг. Он еще не понимал, что произошло, но сердце болезненно сжалось.  
Затрещали кусты за спиной, и, обернувшись, Морель с изумлением увидел Бежара с каким-то ворохом в руках.  
— Ох, ну вы и дернули, как щука за карасем. Я с берега смотрел. Вся эта шушера подлая, конечно, сразу к берегу рванула, даже не изображали, что с вами силами меряются, ну и правильно. Где уж им. Я вашу одежду принес, возьмите, а то еще лихорадку подхватите.  
— А… — Морель сглотнул ком в горле. — А куда они поплыли?  
— Куда как не в Париж? Сегодня эта, которую они Вавилоном называют, дает прием в отеле Монморанси. Что, вам не сказали разве? Да зачем говорить, все равно она таких, как мы, не приглашает. Хотя сама-то кто? Блудница вавилонская и есть. Что же вы не переодеваетесь? Вон как вас трясет.  
Морель забрал у него свои вещи и стоял, прижимая их к груди, содрогаясь всем телом, но не от холода.  
— Как вы тут оказались? — спросил он. — Вы разве были в Сен-Клу?  
— Ну, не во дворце. а поблизости. Ждал, вдруг понадоблюсь. А его высочество велел шевалье де Лоррену, чтобы кого-то послал к вам с одеждой и лошадьми. Ну не пешком же вам до Парижа идти, и чтоб компания была, так что слуги не годились. Он даже сказал Марсана послать, и шевалье, конечно, заартачился: мол, выкрутится как-нибудь, то есть вы как-нибудь выкрутитесь. Но Месье говорит: нет-нет-нет, это уж слишком, и тут Марсан вспомнил про меня.  
Марсан был мастером компромиссов между Лоррен-Арманьяками и всем остальным миром. Кто бы еще о нем позаботился, как не он да еще герцог Орлеанский, милейшее на свете существо? И, разумеется, Бежар.  
Он, наверное, потерял рассудок, раз не понял, что Виллеруа не собирался нырять в реку. Он нес всю эту чушь о турнирах, чтобы справиться со своей досадой по поводу навязанного брака, так же как чуть раньше нес всякую чушь об Оверни, чтобы заглушить тоску перед грядущей разлукой с лучшим другом. А Морель точно рехнулся, раз так и не понял, зачем его сюда позвал шевалье, хотя ему сказали об этом чуть ли не открытым текстом: Месье на мели и будет сидеть на ней еще целую неделю, он отчаянно нуждается в срочной ссуде, и, о господи, чего стоило ее предложить? Отец до потолка подпрыгнул бы от радости, если бы узнал, что его сын ссужает деньги герцогу Орлеанскому. На худой конец, он мог предложить каких-нибудь развлечений за свой счет, но и тут сглупил, как никогда не позволял себе в Париже, даже в первые дни, — и это в миг своего триумфа! Но каждая птица может залететь высоко, пока не обожжет крылья.  
Да, они подшутили над ним, когда поняли, что больше он ни на что не годится, ну и что с того? И как он мог поверить в то, что его пригласили ради чего-то другого? Ради него самого? Дело даже не в его худородности — эти люди знали друг друга с пеленок, а детство их не было безмятежным во времена Фронды, и с тех пор они понимают друг друга без слов и даже мыслей; они друг другу нужны, а он им нет. Он просто шут.

Дома Морель достал из шкатулки последние письма отца, в которых тот пока еще не настаивал, но предлагал вернуться в Марсель. Судя по всему, до него дошли отголоски тех слухов, что уже тогда ходили о шевалье, он стал подозревать, что сын попал в такое общество, от которого не может быть ничего, кроме неприятностей, — но еще сомневался в этом и верил сыну, который убеждал его в обратном.  
Теперь же Морель составил в уме другие строки и вывел их под горящей свечой:  
«Поразмыслив еще раз и посоветовавшись со знающими людьми, я пришел к выводу, что место в парламенте Прованса принесет мне больше пользы и дохода, чем любая из партий, которые вы соблаговолите для меня подыскать, а на военную карьеру рассчитывать не приходится, ибо уже пять лет нет никакой войны. По правде говоря, ничего я сейчас так не жажду, как вернуться в свой родной город, к вам и моему дорогому брату, ибо мое место подле вас».  
Ибо шевалье де Лоррен сведет меня с ума; ибо, если я останусь, я буду приползать к нему снова и снова, и каждый раз он будет унижать меня все больше, пока я не превращусь во второго Бежара, пока не потеряю себя. А я — человек, у меня есть достоинство, и кроме него, пожалуй, ничего больше; деньги уж точно не принесли мне никакой радости.  
Перечитав то, что было написано, и — мысленно — то, что не попало на бумагу, он вдруг задумался на миг, а потом схватил другой лист. И принялся лихорадочно набрасывать на него цифры в колонку, иногда останавливаясь, потирая лоб, вспоминая, делая рядом пометки.  
Он начал со свертка кружев стоимость в двадцать экю, затем следовала лошадь для Марсана и после — еще тысяча мелочей, так что рядом с первой колонкой появилась и другая, и третья. Он сам изумился, сколько всего набралось за год с небольшим. Потом он принялся складывать, пересчитывать и вновь складывать, и глаза его расширялись от изумления. Итог составил более двадцати тысяч ливров — целое состояние для Марселя и солидный куш для Парижа. Вот во сколько обошлись ему пустые мечты о Лоррен-Арманьяках.  
Первым побуждением было немедленно сжечь это свидетельство своего неразумия, но затем Морель поклялся себе, что сохранит его навсегда.


	9. Chapter 9

Январь 1670 г., Марсель  
Когда вернулся курьер с тайным посланием герцога Орлеанского, шевалье уже три дня сидел в замке Иф. Курьер привез новости, от которых кругом шла голова: Месье уехал в Вилле-Котре без позволения короля, и говорят, что он там чуть ли не пытает жену; король в ярости, он вслух, прилюдно обвинил де Лоррена в содомии, в том числе и с теми, кого не так давно сожгли за это на Гревской площади. Пьер причитал: «Не надо было ему помогать! Что теперь будет!», отец философствовал, а Морель даже похудел от страха.  
Те несчастные, поплатившиеся за свое распутство, принадлежали к окружению герцога Вандома, который когда-то вертел кардиналом Мазарини как хотел, но одряхлев, потерял всякое влияние, да к тому же Вандомов недолюбливал при дворе каждый первый. Показательная казнь была способом поставить зарвавшуюся ораву их прихлебателей на место, и разумеется, де Лоррен ни к одному из них и близко не подходил, о чем прекрасно знал и король. Это была угроза, послание взбунтовавшемуся брату, и той же цели служил и замок Иф.  
Как-то раз возле рынка Морель наткнулся на Гастона. Тот, постаревший лет на двадцать, без шляпы, с развевающимися по ветру остатками седых волос, брел по улице, как слепой, натыкаясь на собак и всякий мусор, а в корзинке у него лежала коврига хлеба и какой-то вялый кочан. Морель подошел к нему, надеясь узнать еще какие-нибудь новости, а старик вдруг разрыдался: «Они не позволили мне пойти с ним! Не позволили! Он там один, как же это, как же это? Кто о нем позаботится?» Морель, тоже расчувствовавшись, обнял его, проводил до резиденции архиепископа, где тот так и жил, ожидая возвращения господина, но утешить Гастона ему было совершенно нечем.  
У его семьи, конечно, имелись глаза и уши в замке Иф, и вести оттуда приходили самые мрачные: узнику запрещены любые контакты с внешним миром, на него выделено самое ничтожное содержание — то есть кормят баландой и не меняют белья, пока не износится. Более того, сорока на хвосте принесла, что из Сен-Жермена поступил тайный приказ: стража должна обращаться с ним как можно небрежнее. Вообще-то сорока оказалась удивительно болтливой, наверное, в надежде на то, что эти сведения как-нибудь достигнут Вилле-Котре.  
Говорили, что когда шевалье в ярости швырнул миску с вонючей похлебкой в стену, его заставили все убрать — то ли под угрозой побоев, то ли даже прошлись по нему палкой разок. Другие рассказывали эту историю иначе: будто ничего он не швырял, а потребовал у надзирателя встречи с комендантом, но тот просто толкнул его ладонью в лицо и захлопнул дверь камеры. Третьи клялись, что шевалье ничего не ест и вот-вот преставится.  
Больше всего Морелю хотелось сесть рядом с Гастоном и рыдать вместе с ним. Удивительно, но единственный человек, который дарил ему сейчас утешение, — это собственный отец, с его рассуждениями о «привязанных к колесу» аристократах.  
И надо же, он оказался прав! Философия его не подвела: не зря же он так разбогател, а начинал ведь с торговли снулой рыбой. Однажды Мореля разбудили среди ночи.  
— Шевалье на свободе, — шептали ему Пьер и папаша, поспешно помогая собраться. — Идите к нему скорей, вы должны оказаться там первым. Глядишь, он завтра и в Париже очутится. Авось не забудет нашего внимания.  
Все-таки у его семьи были лучшие осведомители: в Марселе еще никто ничего не знал, даже архиепископ. И хоть в этом городе не существовало больших расстояний, Морель взял карету, полагая, что она пригодится.  
Вот причалила лодка, доставившая пленника из замка, вот он выбрался из нее, пошатываясь, хватаясь то за солдат, сопровождавших его, то за балюстраду набережной. Морель поспешно подставил ему плечо, помог сесть в карету. Они оба молчали, Морель и не смог бы выдавить из себя ни слова, он только смотрел на серое, осунувшееся лицо шевалье, на его свалявшиеся кудри, ощущая его несвежий запах — застарелого пота, тоски и отчаяния.  
Переполошив челядь архиепископа, они поднялись на второй этаж, причем шевалье продолжал тяжело опираться на Мореля, а в своих комнатах он тут же рухнул в кресло и откинулся назад с выдохом облегчения, закрывая глаза.  
— Позвать Гастона? — наконец проговорил Морель.  
— Нет, — ответил шевалье, не размыкая век. — Его удар хватит, если он меня таким увидит. Вы должны мне помочь.  
Он вытянул ноги, но Морель все еще не понимал.  
— Снимите с меня сапоги, — велел он. — Осторожно, вонь будет страшная.  
Морель присел перед ним, взялся за голенище, да так и застыл, стискивая челюсти.  
Де Лоррен распахнул глаза и поймал его взгляд.  
— Помогите мне. — Затем добавил: — Прошу вас.  
— Да, конечно.  
Стянув с него пропыленную обувь со сбитыми каблуками, Морель отбросил ее в сторону, да так и остался сидеть меж раздвинутых коленей шевалье. Тот, казалось, не обращал на это внимания; а впрочем, ему и правда было не до того.  
— Все это тоже нужно снять. И сжечь к чертовой матери. Господи, я еще никогда не был в таком дерьме.  
«Почему это вас ничуть не изменило?» — хотелось спросить Морелю, но слова замерли у него на губах, когда он, раздев шевалье до пояса, заметил длинный и почти квадратный кровоподтек на его плече. Значит, ему действительно досталось палок. Как же пережила это его необъятная гордыня?  
Может быть, его гордыня и чувствовала себя неплохо, но пальцы почти не слушались, когда он пытался справиться с пуговицами штанов.  
— Позвольте мне, — прошептал Морель, и шевалье снова посмотрел на него очень пристально.  
— Что ж, если не побрезгуете…  
Его еще хватало на двусмысленности, даже на короткую усмешку, на приглушенный блеск в глазах. От одного этого у Мореля все тело стало ватным, и с застежками ему тоже пришлось сражаться.  
— Смелее, — сказал шевалье. — Да, я хочу. Мне это нужно.  
Морель втянул в себя воздух и с шумом выпустил его, дернул за завязки белья, нащупал безжизненный член и наклонился к нему. Лизнул головку, обхватил ее губами, довольно робко, словно не решаясь или оттягивая удовольствие.   
И вдруг ощутил руку на своих плечах; этот — вполне возможно, что и правда неосознанный — жест сломал его окончательно. Даже не ласка, просто прикосновение к телу, но — настоящее. Признание его существования. Наконец-то. После всех этих лет. Когда уже и не ждал. Наконец-то.  
Он все сделал так, как делал в мечтах уже тысячу раз, и даже лучше, ведь эта наливающаяся плоть у него во рту была реальной, твердой и гладкой, соленой и терпкой, изумительно отзывчивой и доступной. Морель истово работал ртом и рукой, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы поцеловать живот со светлой дорожкой, тянущейся к пупку.  
Шевалье дышал все чаще, изредка глухо постанывал, ладонь его скользила по спине Мореля, колени вздрагивали. Наконец он вцепился ему в волосы, раза три быстро и резко поддал тазом, коротко вскрикнул и обмяк. Рот Мореля наполнился соленым и теплым, и он проглотил все до капли.  
Сам он кончил еще раньше, даже не прикасаясь к себе, и благодарил Бога за то, что в моде нынче длинные кафтаны: даже если проступит пятно, его будет не видно. Он еще любовался распростертым перед ним телом, когда шевалье принялся командовать опять:  
— Найдите какое-нибудь одеяло, прикройте меня. Вот так, благодарю. Спуститесь на кухню, наверняка эти твари не спят, шушукаются там. Заставьте их нагреть воды и наполнить ванну. Если Гастон проснется от этой возни, постарайтесь его как-то подготовить к тому, что я тут. Все-таки не хочется для него разрыва сердца.  
Почему-то очень грела мысль о том, что есть на свете существо, чье сердце небезразлично шевалье, и Морель энергично принялся хлопотать. Гастон, впрочем, в итоге не проснулся, и Морель сам налил вина в бокал и подал шевалье, уже сидящему в своей дорожной ванне.  
Тот клевал носом, но все еще не отпускал Мореля: ему многое нужно было сказать.  
— Я далеко не прощен, но мне разрешено покинуть Францию. Собираюсь в Рим, но денег у меня нет ни ливра, а задерживаться и ждать их от Месье или брата никакого желания нет. Черт, мне стоит выглянуть в окно, и я увижу эту крепость. Чем дальше я от нее окажусь, тем будет лучше для всех.  
— Письмо! — спохватился Морель. — Я не сказал вам — курьер привез письмо Месье.  
— Дайте его сюда. Ах нет, не давайте, у меня на него нет сил. Завтра, завтра… Почему вы себе не наливаете? Морель, я хочу убраться отсюда как можно скорее.  
— Я дам вам денег, сколько угодно. Но имейте в виду, что большую сумму быстро не собрать.  
— Нет, вы не поняли. — Шевалье отпил вина, пытаясь оставаться в сознании. Взгляд его был расфокусированным, веки покраснели. — Вы поедете со мной.  
Избитый, нищий и грязный, он не сомневался в своей власти над Морелем, и чему тут удивляться — он не сомневался даже в своей власти над Месье до такой степени, что не спешил читать его письма.  
— Это даже хорошо, что мне придется уехать на время, — говорил тем временем шевалье уже скорее самому себе, засыпая. — Если бы я остался рядом с ним…  
— Вы бы потеряли рассудок.  
— Да, я и так его потерял, и наделал массу ошибок.  
— Потому что это было слишком похоже на рай.  
— Но им не являлось. Я сперва не видел человека, я видел некий образ, созданный по большей части в моей голове…  
— То, чем вы хотели бы стать, если бы могли и осмелились, — кивнул Морель.  
— Но он человек, который существует не для меня, а сам для себя.  
— И это важнее всего — увидеть его таким, какой он есть. Если хочешь быть с ним.  
— Да, вы правы.


End file.
